Wisdom Teeth Stories
by 66DaughterofAthena66
Summary: So the HoO characters get their wisdom teeth taken out. You get to see them crazier than ever. Inspired by CeCePJOTHG. Please R&R! Rated T cuz i don't know what the ratings mean! :D
1. Nico

**Wisdom Teeth Saga**

**A.N: This story was written by me but inspired by CeCePJOTHG. So check out her and stuff like that. Please review! **

Nico's Operation:

No particular POV:

Nico was shaking. He was sweating heavily and looking even paler than usual. He walked up to the counter (Ok, he was pushed to the counter by Frank) and said "Umm… It is Nico and I'm here to take my wisdom teeth out." The lady at the counter gave him a look that said "no duh" and checked her computer. 'Yup. You're good to go," She replied and Nico nervously mounted the everlasting staircase (it was 20 steps long).

Leo had brought a video camera so small that Nico didn't notice. He was holding it behind his back as he gestured to the door, trying not to look mischievous (He failed but Nico didn't notice because that is how he normally looks). All the girls gave Leo a "shut up" look and pretended to be talking about something else.

They let Nico enter the room by himself and waited. Leo positioned by the door to get a perfect view of the whole room when he filmed it. Thalia stood next to him and stared at the door with a smirk on her face. Everyone else stood in the corner to see what Nico was going to do.

He walked out and started drooling. "You drool like me" Percy commented and Nico said "Chickens". He walked around the room like a fashion model while saying "I am Edward Cullen, I sparkle so marry me". Annabeth, Thalia and Reyna all gave him a glare and then proceeded to try not to laugh at his hip shaking movement.

He went up to Thalia and said, "I love you" and gave her a hug. Her smirk was removed from her face and replaced with the infamous bright red tomato look. She tried to push him off her but he just kept screaming about how he had to capture her and take her to jail. Leo had stood back and was getting perfect blackmail footage until a breeze blew a towel to cover the lenses perfectly.

After Thalia had gotten free of his "clutches" he went around to everybody and gave them all kisses on the cheek except for Reyna and Annabeth who were giving him death stares (they even work when someone is subconscious).

They dragged Nico to the chariot and rode back to camp. Unfortunately Nico kept thinking that every bird that they flew buy was a spy trying to steal his secret sandwich recipe. When they got back the medicine had wore off and Nico was staring at them with a confused look and asked, "What just happened"

**Sorry for the messed up grammar but I didn't edit the story at all. Please R&R… **


	2. Thalia

**Wisdom Teeth Saga**

**A.N: This story was written by me but inspired by CeCePJOTHG. So check out her and stuff like that. Please review! PS: Thanks for everyone who reviewed my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riordan**

Thalia's Operation:

Thalia's POV:

After what had happened last time with Nico I was nervous to go to the dentist. I wondered what sort of stuff I was going to say or do. I prayed to Dionysus to not make me to crazy. We were on good terms since I left camp. When we got there I was secretly checking behind Leo's back to see if he had the camera. I couldn't really tell but I hoped not.

Reyna's POV:

Thalia had headed up the stairs and had sat down in the waiting room. I was feeling kind of bad for her but I knew that when it was my turn she wouldn't feel bad. That helped suppress the guilt of carrying the camera. Leo had made me carry it because she would never suspect me. I gave Leo a look that said that unless he took the camera now I was going to show him what pain was really like.

Everyone (Annabeth, Thalia and Piper) thinks that Leo and me should date but personally I liked him as a friend, nothing more. As soon as Thalia entered the operation room I gave Leo the camera and stood back to watch the show.

No particular POV:

When Thalia walked out of the room everyone held their breath. The room filled with silence and then suddenly out of nowhere Thalia went and sat down on a chair. Nico asked if she was okay and she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she fell to the floor in front of Leo.

"You don't need to bow down to me even though I am awesomer than you" Leo said with no trace of sarcasm in his voice. "It's more awesome Leo" Reyna said and then Leo replied "so you do think I am awesome huh?" Reyna shut up after that. Thalia went up to Leo and tried to slap him but missed by more than 5 inches.

"No one is more awesome than me" she stated and then walked over to where Nico was sitting. She sat on his lap and started stroking his hair and calling him "nouje". Then she pretended she was going to leave but walked into the door, while it was open.

She danced around the room screaming "I throw my Spanish in the air sometimes saying Ayyyy Ohhh No Comprendo!" She proceeded to do a throwing motion in the air and just ended up whacking Annabeth in the face. Annabeth got mad at her but contained her rage because she knew that Leo was filming.

Thalia took 5 minutes to get out of the door and was coaxed onto the chariot by Frank turning into a zombie pony and her riding him. She made a zombie pony dance later and when we showed her the video later she said "I wasn't that crazy, was I?


	3. Reyna

**AN: This chapter was written by my friend CecePGOTHG who has terrible grammar. I apologise in advance. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Reyna

Great I thought as I walked up the stairs to the dentist now it's my turn. I wondered who was holding the camera this time but I didn't bother to check. I kinda wanted to see what I would do. Leo was smirking and I had the urge to punch him in the face because of it. The others followed behind waiting to see what would happen. Then I glared and he stopped smirking.

I turned to look at Annabeth who was whispering to Piper about something, probably about how we would be a perfect couple. Like I said before I didn't like him in that way. Or do I, maybe I try to convince myself I'm not because I'm just scared if the truth.

I walked up to the desk where a lady sat typing on the computer. "I have an appointment." I said. "Name please." The lady said not looking up. "Reyna Ferrus." I said. She opened an almanac and looked through it. "Yes, please wait in the waiting room." She said pointing over to the waiting room. I walked over reluctantly.

I sensed Leo was going to say something and something stupid. Like always so before sound came out if his mouth I punched him. That stopped him from saying what he was going to say. A lady dressed in white with high black shoes and a little too much make-up on came out. "Reyna, we're ready for you." Reyna got up and followed the lady into the room.

No particular POV

When Reyna came out she was grinning like crazy. Annabeth quickly lead her outside before she could embarrass herself I front of people. When they were outside Reyna started getting really angry at Annabeth. The conversation went something like. "Why did you steal my magical fly pickle from the land of rainbow eating unicorns. It's not even my pickle its actually my pet talking gorillas best friends owner whom is actually the one and only Frankenstein." Reyna shouted annoyed.

Annabeth stood there trying not to laugh while an angry Reyna was rambling on about her magical pickle. The others were laughing their heads off. Then she changed the subject to how Annabeth's body was made. "Your hair is not blonde it's magenta and you're skin was made of Katniss berries." Reyna insisted.

Percy had a weirded out look on his face and the others were gasping for air. Then Reyna got tired of trying to explain this to Annabeth and walked over to Leo and put his arms around her waist. Then she started singing and dancing with Leo. Leo was grinning and just went along with what Reyna was doing. She then let go and made everyone agree than she was the best singer ever and should be super famous and they should all praise her for it.

When Jason started laughing Reyna kicked him in a place where boys do not like getting kicked. Jason dropped to the floor clutching the place he was hurt. "Leo we are getting married in Hawaii. Actually I'm breaking up with you because I just remember that you like Justin Beiber and I am married to Dracula and Skittle people." Reyna said mater-of-factly.

Reyna then marched right up to Percy. "What did you do with my super ultimate super secret inner ninja soup recipe." Reyna asked impatiently. Percy was. Trying not to laugh because he didn't want to end up like Jason still on the floor in the pain. So Percy did the smart thing and gave her an answer. "It in camp." Percy said a bit unsure. "We'll take me there, weakling slaves." Reyna said lifting up her arms waiting for someone to pick her up and take there.

Percy picked her up and then on purposely dropped her in Leo's arm. Leo walked her to the chariot. Everyone else got in and they flew back to camp. On the way Reyna was talking about her pet tomato who's name was Joey. A few minutes later the stuff wore off and Reyna was herself. She was still in Leo's arm. "Let go of me." Reyna ordered. Leo let go. "Why did you find your magical soup recipe?" Percy asked smirking. Reyna looked confused. Annabeth showed her the video and Reyna turned completely red.


	4. Percy

**A/N: Sorry for the long time since I updated. I have been kind of busy lately. I will be traveling two days from now so I will post 2 short chapters today to make up for the time I will be away. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

**Thanks to:**

**ShimmeringDaisyFace**

**Percabethforlife**

**Lunagirl222**

**E.E. Terrill**

**I am number 15**

**Baby I'm Natural Disaster**

**Unreal51**

**GreakFreak**

**Puppylove77**

**Ginger 'n Spice**

**Alexandra Jackson rock Hades**

**Sula Rose Daughter of Chaos**

**Musical Dream**

**TailsDoll13**

**FestusTheFlyingMatress**

**Love-Blue-Cupcakes**

Percy's Operation

Percy's POV:

As I approached the registering office I noticed that the cashier man looked familiar but I put it out of my mind. He asked me my name and I replied "Percy Jackson." He looked in his book and then said "We have no Peter Johnson booked for today." I sighed, people always get my name wrong "Sir, It's Percy Jackson not Peter Johnson"

He gave me a look of recognition and then pointed to the room on the left. I walked into the dentist's office wiping my sweaty hands on my jeans. After seeing what had happened to my friends I was slightly scared. I grabbed the door handle and turned it.

Pipers POV:

Even before Percy entered the room I could feel something strange in the air. It smelled liked grapes but I decided it was probably nothing. Percy walked out of the room with a big smile in his face. I looked back to see Hazel filming him. Ever since we taught her how to use the camera properly she wanted to film all the time.

Percy walked up to Annabeth with an angry look on his face. "How could you do this?" he asked her. She looked to me and then answered "How could I do what?" Percy quickly replied, "You ate my cake. The cake was my greatest creation ever." Everyone was trying not to laugh at Percy because while he was talking he had a totally serious look on his face.

"I am so sorry" Annabeth said. "I will make you a new cake tomorrow OK?" Percy simply said, "Nothing can replace my greatest creation ever. How dare you suggest that any cake you make could replace my precious?" Then he started walking around like Gollum while screaming 'my precious' at Leo.

He then started chasing him around saying "Frodo give me the ring." After 5 minutes of running round in circles he ran up to Reyna and said " the world is going to end soon. I can feel it in my belly." He patted his stomach and nodded. "Look out he's got a nose!" Percy screamed while making gun noises and trying to kill Jason with a finger gun. Jason decided to play along and fell to the floor, pretending to be dead.

Percy then ran up to his body and started crying on his chest. He was trying to give him CPR when the drugs wore out. Luckily for Jason common sense kicked in before he tried mouth to mouth. If they hadn't I would have punched Percy for kissing my boyfriend. We headed out to the chariot with Percy at the back of the group, his face bright red.


	5. Annabeth

**A/N: This is the second chapter today. (Mentally congratulating myself) It might be a bit short.**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl. Therefore I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own the PJO/HOO series **

Annabeth

Annabeth's POV

I was determined not to let my voice shake as I walked up to the receptionist. "I am here for my appointment," I said. "Name" she asked curtly and I replied "Annabeth Chase." She gave me a slip of paper with the words Room 2D. I started heading towards the door and looked back to see my friends following me into the waiting room.

Hazel's POV

It felt like the whole room was holding its breath as we waited for Annabeth to enter the waiting room. We saw the handle turn and I mentally prepared myself for what was about to happen. We all were remembering the time Annabeth ate too many Skittles and went crazy. I looked at Frank and gave him the signal to start recording.

Reyna's POV

I was worried for my best friend. I knew she was going to embarrass herself because only Thalia and me truly knew how weird she was. When she walked in she started staring at Percy screaming, "He is so cute OMG's" Percy blushed as she started getting closer. "Can I touch your six-pack?" she asked seriously. "Ummm.. "Percy said confused about whether or not he should say yes.

She gave him get puppy-dog face and he finally gave up. Annabeth was staring at his six-pack with huge eyes. She slowly reached out her fingered and poked it. As soon as her finger made contact with his skin she squealed and started running around the room. She started dancing around the room with a weird expression on her face. Her dance was basically her running round the room waving her hands next to her face with the weird facial expressions.

When she had finished her dance she walked up to me and started hugging my arm. "He's so cute isn't he? " she asked me. I stated awkwardly at her for a few seconds and just said, "If you say so." She started talking to Thalia saying that she ate a butterfly for breakfast and a fluffy bunny. Annabeth also said that the butterflies were going to attack her for eating their queen.

After that she went back to saying how cute Percy was. The only way we could get her on the chariot was to put her hand on Percy's six-pack while he walked backwards onto the chariot.


	6. Piper

**A/N: SO SORRY for taking so long to update but I was distracted because at my school we were having these student led conference things. Any who lets get on with the story. I was having a harder time thinking about what to do for Piper so this might be the worst chapter yet. I've been trying to make the chapters longer so there will be some random stuff before the operation.**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl. Therefore I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own the PJO/HOO series**

Piper's POV

I walked up to the counter and told the lady "Piper McLean." She looked at me and asked, "Are you Tristan McLean's daughter?" I blushed and shook my head. After a while of awkward silence she said "You are in room 22" and she gestured to a door that was bright pink. I raised an eyebrow at that but continued on anyway. I mean, it was a mortal dentists office, what could go wrong?

_1 hour later_

Apparently fate does not like to be challenged.

_Back to dentists office_

I started heading towards the door and slowly turned the handle. My friends followed me into the room and sat down on the chairs. There was another lady in the room who was wearing the most hideous outfit ever. It was a mustard colored tracksuit with bright red buttons. I shuddered and thought that mother had been very mean to this particular person. The lady came up to me and said "Hello Piper." I was surprised. How did this person know my name? "Ummm hi?" I said carefully. "

Who are you?" The woman had a look of mock disappointment and she looked me in the eyes. "You don't recognize your mother darling," she said while twirling around, her tracksuit changing into a gorgeous blue/teal dress. "That outfit was horrible wasn't it?" she asked me. I nodded and was saved by the dentist coming in saying "Piper McLean, your appointment will start now" I rushed into the room hoping my mom would disappear after I left. I wouldn't know till I came out though.

Reyna's POV

After Piper left Aphrodite came up to us and I gulped. The last time we talked (technically I talked to Venus but I will count her as the same person right now) was when she told me my relationship with Jason was doomed. I was anxious to see what she would say this time. To my surprise she stopped before me and addressed the whole group. "Well girls" she said "I will be having a little talk with all of you." We all gasped but then she continued. "Except Hazel and Annabeth of course." The lucky little -. She dragged Thalia and me to a separate room and started by looking at me. "Well my little Reyna, your future looks to be interesting" I was very scared. When Aphrodite says interesting she means _I will make your life a living hell_. "You will fall in love once more, with whom I can't tell but it will certainly be the most adorable couple EVA," she said. Aphrodite turned to Thalia.

Hazel's POV

I was really glad I was allowed to stay here with Annabeth but at the same time I was worried. Why would Aphrodite take Thalia? She was a Hunter and had sworn off boys. If Aphrodite let me stay here does that mean my love life was going to be boring from now on. I would much rather prefer boring to Aphrodite's _interesting_.

The other girls came in and refused to look at any of the boys. WE all turned towards the door when we heard the handle turn. Piper came waltzing out, swinging her arms with a huge smile on her face. She ran straight to her mom's purse and pulled out a make up kit. She ran straight to Thalia and started applying some electric blue eyeliner (**I have no idea what types of make up there are seeing as I don't use it**) and squealing every time she moved her head. When Piper was done she stepped back. Thalia reached her hand up to wipe it away but Piper slapped her hand away and said, "Don't ruin my masterpiece"

After she had done the same thing on everybody, even the boys she went around squealing couple names randomly. "Leyna!" she pointed to Leo and Reyna, and they both blushed a fuchsia color. "Thalico!" she gestured to Thalia and Nico, they also blushed but Nico turned more of a green than a pink.

When Piper had gone through all the couple names she danced about singing random excerpts from songs. Mostly Taylor Swift or Selena Gomez. "Loving him was red." "A day without you was like a year without rain." She was trying to sing but ended up screaming most of the words. Then she started running around the room screaming about hunting elephants at Wal-Marts. She then started asking us philosophical questions like "Washing machines eat socks so should I?" or "If you are scared half to death twice in a row then what happens?" Actually the second question was interesting. She was stroking her imaginary beard as she was asking these questions. Finally the drugs seemed to be wearing off and they got on the chariot to ride back to Camp.

**A/N: Do you prefer this format where there is more stuff happening before but less when they are drugged up. Or do you like less happening before with shorter chapters but more randomness/crazy/weirdness? Please answere in the comments.**


	7. Notice

**I have been gone traveling a lot lately and I had exams at school and when I came back I was going to update but I got writers block. If anyone has any ideas to who I should do next (I was thinking Frank but I am open to other suggestions) that would be great. Also so far the results for the style of chapters are:**

**More Crazy: 2**

**More stuff before: 3**

**If you don't like the results feel free to express this in the review area. I will hopefully post 2 extra long chapters before I go on my trip because I will be away for a month!**

**Don't forget to review with ideas. Thanks alot and sorry for being such a terrible writer. :(**


	8. Frank

**A.N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated but I had trips and school started and I already have an assignment so yeah. Thank you to all my loyal readers and special thanks to girlwonder113 who gave me the idea for this chapter. **

**The Demigod Gryffindor: I will do that for the next 2 chapters **

Hazel's POV

I walked up to the counter with Frank following behind me. I gently pushed him to the counter and gave him a suggestive look. "Ummm." He started to say but then I cut in. "He has an appointment to remove his wisdom teeth with Dr Percabeth. At that moment Percy and Annabeth both stared at each in disbelief but the man at the counter just nodded. "Right this way," he said and started walking into the waiting room and through a red door. We all stared at him until he entered the room. He looked back at us as if to say "don't make me do this" but Reyna and Annabeth just smiled and waved him onwards.

Percy's POV

We stood there waiting for Frank to come out. I was holding the flip camera at the door and we were starting to get impatient. Finally Frank lumbered out and headed towards me. When he was right about to hit me he disappeared. I looked around blindly and finally saw something small and brown on the floor in front of me. Frank had turned into a slug and was starting to slowly move his way to the door. When he managed to move an inch he turned into a spider and ran straight for Annabeth. Oh boy. He had a death wish. Annabeth screamed and jumped into my arms all the while pointing her dagger at Frank the spider. Finally Frank changed into a llama and started racing out of the waiting room and onto the street. He smashed a car window and sat inside. We were chasing after him, Annabeth had finally jumped out of my arms and when Leo saw him he started to sing "Today I saw a llama inside a car." Then Frank the llama got out of the car and headed towards us. Midway there he turned into a colony of fire ants and ran up everyones pants and started biting us. All of us were doing a strange dance to try and rid ourselves of the ants. Then the ants started to group together in the middle of the park and then Frank changed. We all jumped back as Frank decided to become a blue whale. He was thrashing around, destroying the trees and making people scream with panic. We had no idea what they were seeing. After Frank the whale had stopped thrashing he turned into himself again and lay on the ground panting. "What just happened guys?"

**A.N: Once again I apologize for being a lousy writer**


End file.
